


Blurred Madness

by Glytchy



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Heath Ledger - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy





	

The horrendous, droning, buzzer never failed to make Patrick Garrott jump near out of his skin. He rubbed his hands over his face feeling that his beard was growing in. He hated that scratching feeling, he was zoned out, near full zombie boy, from all those god damned drugs they were pushing down his throat.

It made his head spin, blitzed out like this he couldn’t use his powers, couldn’t signal his baby sister… Though she wasn’t really a baby anymore, hadn’t been for a long time now. The girl had gone gorgeous on him. That’s why he was here. 

They’d been literally minding their own business not planning to kill anyone, or blow anything up, no chaos for the night, was the anniversary of them killing their first parents. Their birth parents. They were just going to grab some take out, bickering over Thai food or Japanese when a guy had grabbed his sweet beautiful sister round her hips hugging her tight, blathering about how he’d give her exactly whatever she wanted. 

She’d just stood there glaring lasers at the bastards haggard hands and in plain sight wedding band. Patrick knew it was this man’s death. Helena hated cheaters. Their father’d been a cheater. He had other kids out there some where. 

He himself was already pulling the power to him, this cheater, reeking of the putrid scent booze and cigarettes, was touching HIS Helena, he had to die. Patrick thrust forward just as Helena teleported behind the man, shoving him into Patrick’s glowing white hands. 

The blood curdling shrieks coming from the man were purely orgasmic, his eyes popping first, blood, puke and whatever else was inside the human body began pouring from the melting man. Made the most delightful squelching sounds as goopy bits plopped to the concrete. 

People were screaming and running, Helena was laughing in elation, jumping around excitedly, cursing the gelatinous remains, Patrick wasn’t done though. He needed to kill a few more filthy fuckers. They’d not seen the policemen patrolling, had been about to grab another scum bag when the first shot rang out. 

A warning shot into the Gotham sky. Yelling and chaos and fear. Patrick wasted no time scanning for Helena, he mentally cursed, she was down the road. Her giddiness over the kill had caused her to sporadically teleport around the streets. 

She was making her way to him, pretending to be just another bystander until she could grab a cop or two, Patrick caught her eye and stared her down dropping to his knees. They weren’t exactly human but they certainly weren’t bullet proof either. Besides Helena could easily just bust him out of wherever they put him.

Though he certainly hadn’t expected Arkham Asylum to be his stop.

A loud crack to his cell’s glass viewing wall jerked him from his memories. The same damn guard was grinning at him. He had a already opened envelope in his hand, waving it at Patrick. “Get up freak!” The normal sneered. “Some retard sent you a letter. Makes no sense.”

Patrick teetered to his feet, stomping to the thick glass. His hands up behind his head. He eyed the normal, smiling with contempt. The letter slipped through the slot, the messy haired, younger then the guard male, looked down at him. 

The guard was maybe 5’8” tall, Patrick was easily 6’6” he was used to towering over a lot of people. This particular guard loathed it. Short man syndrome.

He turned his back flopping groggily down to his cot. Tugging the letter out. He grinned seeing his sisters bubbly handwriting. 

 

 

 

It’s so my turn. You suck. How daaaaaare you!? Ass face.  
Pfft never know which to say here,  
H

 

 

 

She was coming to get him. He glanced out his heavily barred window, she was going to wait for the coming thunder storm.

Helena Garrott stood atop the Gothic style roof of Arkham Asylum. Soaked to the bone, by the pouring rain. Her bright eyes glittering with madness. They dared take Patrick to such a pathetic place. He'd done nothing wrong. Filthy fucking normals.

Tonight... Tonight they'd scream in undiluted horror. She raised her heart shaped face to the sky lips parted, tongue out catching rain. Her skin tingled. The thunder crashed, lightning turning night to day she shoved her petite fists through the metal encasing the power system for the asylum. The lights went out, screaming guards, panic. 

It began. 

She hadn't bothered shorting the entire system. Theatrics were her favorite. And what better way to terrify Normals then a young looking girl in a drenched white lace dress. long dark burgundy curls obscuring her face, her form flickering in and out of existence. 

The red stained emergency lights adding to the horror motif. She shrieked laughter. This would be so fun. Teleporting inside the Asylum she began her game. The first to see her was a female nurse and male therapist. The woman screamed and ran the stupid male…

Actually collapsed. Completely fainted. 

Weaklings all of them. She'd stood in silence again watching the doors through the curtain of her dripping hair. Guards burst into the area pointing guns and shouting. In her head she laughed hysterically, out loud she screamed, rapidly teleporting in place, her image blinking, flickering like a silent film, the act grotesquely distorting her shrieks. The terrified security teams opened fire. 

Helena vanished in time to avoid being shot. She appeared outside the first max security door. Bane hehe it's Bane inside!!! She tried the keys till she found the right one.

Once unlocked she threw the heavy metal door open with all her might. Bane actually jumped. "Get up gorgeous!! Be free be free be FREE GO BLOW up MORE SHIIIIT!!" She shouted, cackling as she moved to where a jungle was growing through the cell doors, a large hand snatched her up.

"Little lunatic, give me the key labeled 218!" Bane wheezed, Helena felt euphoria as she worked her legs midair, surely she looked like a cartoon character. 

"Heheheeee, you're so strong oh my fucking god hahaha and wow how are you not hurting me!?" She was amazed at his skillful massive hands.

"Give me the key I require. My beloved is in that cell." He growled.

Helena grasped her hands to her breast cooing "Such romantics! I'm going to cum!" She broke the key free of its ring giving it to Bane. He subsequently gently settled her on her feet, stomping away to free his woman. 

Helena shrieked again, returning to Poison Ivy's cell. She groped the plants, baffled when she wasn't attacked. Instead they parted and the teleporter was greeted by Ivy posing most seductively even in the inmates clothing. Helena giggled, thrilled to meet one of her more favorite super villains. 

She made quick work of the locks, jumping back when Ivy's plants slammed the door open. The mistress of flora petted Helena atop her head giving her a flowing bouquet of exotic flowers. "Preeeetttyyy" A few of the flowers were bioluminescent.

Ivy smirked. "A show of thanks, pretty bird. If you ever feel the need. Join me some time. We could be perfection. " She pecked Helena's cheek, not with poison, just a kiss, before she made her plants burst through the ceiling and rode them out. 

Helena was awestruck and absently wondered if her brother and Ivy would get along and make babies. CUTE LITTLE GINGERS! OH HER BROTHER!! Now where was he. She hadn't gotten him yet. 

Teleporting a few more times stopping to release more criminals, Helena found her brother. He was barely awake, that jerk. She popped into the cell shaking Patrick with her foot. "Wakey, wakey brother mine!!! Your amazeballs sister of supreme sexitude has come to save you! And you are sleeping through it!!!!" She shook her brother harder.

Patrick smacked at Helena and her eternal max volume. "They ....drugged me up, babe. C...can...hardly think. Get..g...et a adrenal...ine ...Epineph....rine Inject...ion medical unit... " He felt like such a pathetic waste. Here his beautiful baby sister was trying to save him and he couldn't even look at her or hold her.

Helena was gone and back in a blink, the adrenaline pen in hand. She yanked her brothers pants down enough to expose an ass cheek. Jabbing it into his meaty ass. When the parts of the bed his hands touched disintegrated she clapped joyfully. 

"Get up!!!! Get up Tricky!!" She shook him, yelping when he grabbed her in a tight hug. She noticed there was no burnt flesh smell so he was in control.

Patrick hugged Helena hard and close, ignoring her soaking wet state. "Missed ya babe." He growled standing straight. "Let's get the fuck out of here" He stretched his aching back, muscles jittery, heartbeat erratic. But his head was clear. 

The younger sibling cackled and smacked her brother. "They had you proper fucked!! Hahahaha, and I'M IN CHARGE HERE!! MOOoooOOORE crazy pants must be released!!" She giggled running at the glass, blinking from existence only to pop back out in the hallway.

Patrick groaned ruffling his hair. Cracking his knuckles he pressed his hands to the bullet proof glass quickly melting it, following Helena as she danced and teleported around. "We should leave, babe. What do we do if Batman shows up?!" He'd nearly grabbed her shoulder but she dodged him. 

Inmates were screaming and shouting for freedom, some calling Helena a ghost, others a goddess, still others a demon. Some just shrieked rolling in their own feces and vomit. 

Helena cherry picked who she set free. Mostly the ones that said nothing but watched and waited. 

One such psycho, scarred with a Glasgow smile, watched waiting. Sitting gap legged in the folding chair, his face placid, calm. Eyes learning.

Helena saw him. She clapped and squealed in elation. "He is Mine!" She scurried up to the glass and metal door. She quickly found the correct keys, just as she was about to jam the first key home Patrick snatched her around the middle, wrestling the keys from her. She screamed and flailed, anger, indignation, pulsing through her. "HOW DARE YOU BROTHER!" She hissed.

Patrick glared melting the keys. "Not him, Helena. Do as I say on this. Not the Joker." His voice was dead serious. He knew that she'd been enamored with Joker since he first appeared. She'd watched the video of him killing the Batman copy cat over and over. He'd find her kissing the screen when Joker would be in scene. It made his blood burn.

Helena whipped her head back smashing her head into her brother's chin cringing at his pained shout. "Don't tell me what to do." She shoved him back forcefully, vanishing from sight. 

Joker had been impressed with the man melting the heavy keys, but when the female disappeared he was interested. He let out a small 'oomph' when she was suddenly atop his lap, looking like a goddess of madness and beauty. Her entirety permeated the scent of citrus and sunflowers on a hot summer day. 

It was mouth watering. His scarred, large hands gripped her bare thighs. She was soaked from the storm, her skin like ice. Porcelain pale, smooth, supple. The white paper thin dress had her matching panties & bra showing. Azure blue and emerald green skulls against pale purple. "Need something?" He smirked.

"Hold on, baby " Was all she said, her eyes were slightly glossy, violet, beautiful.

Joker gripped the woman quickly, her arms around his shoulders and neck, her teeth nipped his ear, the man with her, clearly the brother, smashed his fists against the glass shouting at them. The air ripped from Joker's lungs, he felt like his stomach was in his skull and his brain flew out his ass.

As quick as it came the two were stood in front of the brother, Joker still holding Helena in his arms, her lovely legs wrapped around his hips snugly, his own hands squeezing her thighs just below her ass cheeks. Her giggling filling his ear as she continued to tease him with her teeth. The brother was fit to explode with rage. Joker just enjoyed the maddening sensation of displacement combined with arousal from her teasing.

"HELENA! ENOUGH!" Patrick bellowed, just before he could rip the two apart a flapping sound arose behind him. All three killers followed the noise to see the one and only Batman had arrived. Helena giggled her hand darting out to tangle her fingers in her brothers long hair, yanking him back against herself and Joker. 

Batman lunged at the trio shouting something. It was lost in the howl of wind mixed with Helena and Joker cackling. 

They reappeared inside a large clothing store. Helena leaping from Joker's arms. She stripped off her still wet clothes, shamelessly, trying on other items, shaking certain things that would poof out of sight, Joker and Tricky watched and waited. 

She did what she wanted in her own time. Finally she returned on foot fully dressed. Eyeliner and a bit of shadow making her eyes pop like jewels. She tossed white powder and concealer to Joker and a few tubes of red lipstick.

She still had a box of what looked like green hair dye in her hand. 

Patrick fidgeted angrily. He despised her paying attention to anyone but him. Joker noticed the obvious, more than familial love Patrick had for his sister. He to noticed she did not return the affection in such severity. "I'm Helena, that sour shit is my big brother Tricky. Ignore him till he changes his face. I doooooo!" She grinned.

Joker cackled slowly, in that I don’t give a fuck way of his. “Such funny siblings. Meta-humans have always interested me.” He giggled eyeing the two gleefully. “Born or infected? Hmm, hmm I do so wonder” He approached the sister, she was positively vibrating with malice and joy. He wasn’t stupid not by a long shot. She wanted him. The brother wanted him too, except six feet under. 

Helena kept undressing Joker with her eyes and when he began to come closer to her she trembled wanting to rip his clothes off right there. She leaned in to a half step planning to do just that but Patrick’s broad muscular arm shot between them preventing Joker from getting any closer.

“Step the fuck back Lunatic.” Patrick growled, his hands burning brightly, one touch was all it would take to do extreme damage to the Clown Prince.

Hackles raised, Joker inhaled slowly, measuring each of his words. “I’m. Not. Crazy.” His eyes looked past Patrick straight to Helena. Who was licking her lips and most definitely eye fucking him.

Giggling softly, in a seductive way, Helena ran her hands along her brothers sides, up and around his chest. “Tricky…?” She cooed, gently caressing her older brother before reaching higher, letting her fingers linger around his shoulders till she could grab his neck and choke him with all her might from behind. Her nails dug in right at the most suffocating pressure points. 

Patrick dropped fairly quickly. Going from shivering, straining to hold back his moans, fighting to keep focus and the sudden gut wrenching joy of his little sister actually touching him so intimately, to choking and getting hazy as she attacked him. He couldn’t speak let alone breathe. She was being more vicious then usual. Because of the Joker.

Joker cackled at the sudden shift in power. Of just who was in control. “Helena, won’t you be sad if you kill him?” He laughed.

Giggling like the broken bitch she was, Helena let her nails slice into her brothers throat. “Will I miss you Tricky? Will I brother mine? Hmm?? Huh WILL I!?” She shrieked shaking him even as he turned a disturbing shade of blue red, his eyes bloodshot, back arched harshly. “Who is in CHARGE!? Tricky say it say it I am!” She screamed jumping back and releasing him.

Patrick fell flat on his back gagging and hacking, holding his throat, fucked up, he’d fucked up and pissed her off, he was a terrible brother. Hacking a bit rougher he wheezed out “You’re in charge, baby. It’s your turn.” Staggering to his feet, he straightened. “Forgive me, baby, I got worried. I’m still messed up from the shit they choked me on” He rubbed his aching flesh, heating his hands just enough to cauterize the gashes she left.

Helena tapped her foot, hands fisted at her hips, her body jerking now and again, a tick she couldn’t help at times. But she was sated for now. Pleased that he easily admitted defeat. “Stupid brother.” She clicked her tongue, before squealing excitedly as she noticed there was a bookstore across the road from the clothes store. 

Joker was curious and amused and thrilled, Helena was chaos, madness and anarchy in one gorgeous touchable, fuckable, punishable body. He’d never been interested in woman or men, not in this fashion but he wanted her, needed her. He was reaching for her again, going to touch her holy places but she’d taken off again running at the glass window filled with display mannequins.

She blinked from sight, he only realized where she’d gone when lights filled the bookstore across the street. THAT’S what had made her squeal. He and Patrick could both see her darting around the Bookstore arms waving, face filled with elation, she was clearly laughing even though she couldn’t be heard from where they were. 

Patrick watched Helena piling half the bookstore in to four or five carts, tossing in arm fulls of bookmarks, book lights, she tossed in volumes of manga and movies, mathematics, biology, she clearly wasn’t thinking of how much room all of it would take up. Yeah sure they had a massive house left to them by their last foster parents. 

But in the instant he knew his precious little sister was taking the haul home before coming back for them he launched at Joker, cracking his fist into the madman’s jaw. “Keep the fuck off my sister or I’ll make dust of your innards”

Joker burst into a fit of barking laughter, the insanity evident, the amusement clear. "Pretty sure the tiny terror already proved she's gonna get what she wants, Tricky my boy!" He hooped another round of hysterical laughter as Helena's older brother slammed him around some more. "OOooh my WHY SO SERIOUS!" He howled out still laughing. "She's never gonna fuck you Patrick! She's not that craaazy!" The jab was made, he wasn't a fucking mook he knew what Patrick wanted, he also noticed that Patrick knew the exact moment She was coming back because he pulled away and put distance between them.

Helena returned giggling and dancing going straight to Joker's open arms, her pretty face buried in his rain soaked chest, she couldn't see the antagonistic smirk Joker gave to Patrick, to further ruffle the other man's feathers Joker let his hands trail down Helena's back, grabbing and squeezing her plump pert asscheeks, grinding his hips into hers. 

"Mm oh fuck mm Joker!" Her head dropped back as obscene moans flew from her lips, her hands going to his hair, if he wanted she'd fuck him here and now regardless of Trick watching, a cackle and she mentally amended even if he didn't want to!


End file.
